


[Podfic] Steve, the Sneaky Santa

by BarqueBatch, shadow_chasing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Steve, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Responsible Bucky, Security Tech Bucky, Sneaky Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueBatch/pseuds/BarqueBatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_chasing/pseuds/shadow_chasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home to the biggest, ugliest Christmas present he's ever seen in his life... and of course, it's from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Steve, the Sneaky Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarqueBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueBatch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steve, the Sneaky Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849279) by [BarqueBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueBatch/pseuds/BarqueBatch). 



**Length:** 31 minutes 

You can download this Podfic as a mp3 or stream it on Soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/shadowhasing/steve-the-sneaky-santa-podfic) or download as an mp3 on MediaFire [here ](https://www.mediafire.com/?h7ix28u3u7rqh5o)

Have a question/concern/request for a Podfic? Message me on my Tumblr! <http://soupy-chicken.tumblr.com/>

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of the lovely BarqueBatch's work. I'd just like to say thank you to them for being so lovely! And also feel free to comment below/message me on Tumblr if you have any Podfic requests/feedback. Thank you! :D


End file.
